This invention relates generally to a novel technique for covering and thereby protecting optical windows by the use of a visor-like and segmented protective assembly.
The use of a two or more part-segmented cover, shutter or other type assembly of a hollow, spherical configuration and which is pivoted about a common pivot point to be moved between a closed, nested position relative to each other and an extended, open position is broadly old, as is evidenced, for example, in a British Pat. No. 1,350,895, issued July 27, 1971 and, further, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,806,366, issued May 19, 1931, and 2,384,646, issued Sept. 11, 1945. Moreover, Geneva movements in general have, likewise, long been used to provide intermittent or sequential motion for various purposes, as is evidenced, for instance, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 959,119, issued May 24, 1910, 2,049,690, issued Aug. 4, 1936, and 2,870,647, issued Jan. 27, 1959. However, as should appear self-evident hereinafter from the following summary and detailed description, the arrangement of the present invention utilizes what is considered to be an improved Geneva mechanism used in an improved manner and further placed in a unique combination with a segmented visor-like hood, cover or shutter assembly in a novel way for providing protection to an optical window.